


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Switched at Birth AU for Raven and Apple [2]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apple White Bashing, Apple is a Queen, Evil Queen is a bitch, Other, Other original characters - Freeform, Raven Queen deserves better, Raven is a White, but oh well, so is Snow White, switched at birth au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: This follows after The Decision when it comes to light on what Evil Queen did, but 15 years later on Legacy Day when Raven is in front of the Storybook of Legends about to sign her destiny.
Relationships: Dexter Charming/Raven Queen
Series: Switched at Birth AU for Raven and Apple [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652596
Comments: 20
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

  


The students were nervous of course, Legacy Day was here and everyone was anxious to sign the book.

Sign their names on the book that will control their destinies. Their future.

A future that made them puppets to their stories.

No say into what actually happens.

No one was more nervous than Raven Queen.

She didn’t want to be the NEXT Evil Queen! Not ever!

She didn’t feel right with that since she was young and understood what her destiny was.

What lay ahead of her for her future.

She knew she was feared and hated.

She didn’t know it was because The Evil Queen placed many spells on the White child she stole to raise as her own to be feared by those who are “innocent” and “nice” and doing the same to her actual daughter to be loved and such and have a “good” aura.

She didn’t want this at all.

She wanted her OWN happily ever after. Her OWN story to tell.

She wouldn’t mind if she was the one to be rescued!

Just anything that would be different than what she had.

Just anything other than the NEXT Evil Queen.

The clothes that she wore that her mother wore on HER day for Legacy Day felt foreign on her.

It was too heavy, too unknown to her.

The bone crown weighed heavy on her.

All the jewelry made of animal bones felt heavy on her. As if it were wrong ti wear them.

She felt like crying and curling up in a ball.

“Alphabetical order by last names. As we all practiced,” ordered Headmaster Grimm through the microphone so to let everyone else hear out him out.

Queen came first before White.

Raven fidgets nervously. Her nails digging into the palm of her hands as she waited for her turn.

Her turn to trade away her freedom.

She made her way to the podium. Her stomach hurting as the butterflies in her were on overdrive.

She slowly walked up to it podium and smiled nervously.

“I am Raven Queen. Daughter of the Evil Queen, and I pledge….” she trails off nervously.

She sees Apple bouncing on her toes. Wearing the elegant outfit that Snow White and all Snow Whites have worn before her.

Except…. oh. It seemed she only wore the cape.

She didn’t know that Apple felt out of place wearing her mother’s Legacy Day outfit. Deemed it unworthy to wear.

She feels an ounce of jealousy, but stomps that away.

She squeezes her eyes and held out her hand as the key suddenly appeared in thin air and gently laid upon in her hand.

It felt much too heavy.

She opened her eyes to unlock the book and frowns as the magic took place and in the center it showed…

An apple?

Surely this was just the sign of her story of course.

As the pages flipped she felt her stomach clench at the first image.

Her.

She was being chased after in the woods by Hunter.

But it didn’t look like her.

This version of her had pale blue eyes and raven black hair and much paler skin than Apple.

The page flipped.

She was in a small cottage… with the next generation of the 7 Dwarfs.

She was cleaning and dancing with them.

The page turned again.

She gasps and staggers a little.

Apple.

Apple poisons her.

But this apple had purple streaks on her blonde hair and violet eyes, her skin having a purple tint to it.

The page turned again.

Dexter.

Dexter woke her up with a kiss to the cheek.

The page flipped again.

And she blinks slowly seeing that she and Dexter were a couple.

She looked up into the mirror in front of her and gasps seeing what looked like to be her in the reflection.

But she had black ebony hair, pale blue eyes, pale skin…. and a white and red dress with blue trimming on it with a crown atop her head.

But… this wasn’t correct at all… it…. it made no sense.

She staggers back and gasps as she bumped into Headmaster Grimm who was glaring at her.

“I…I don’t understand. It shows….”

“What does it show Ms. Queen?” he huffs out.

A bolt of lightning came and hit the podium, another hit the mirror causing the magic to mess up and the image Raven saw seen by everyone else.

“It shows me as the next Snow White.”

Chaos ensued after she said that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @thegayestasexual in tumblr did this chapter

Now if it wasn’t a shock to everyone before, it certainly was one to Apple White. Knowing that the girl who she was roommates with, the girl who was supposed to poison her, was the Next Snow White?

What about her? Apple White? How was she added into the mix?

But the fact was it was supposed to be HER that lived happily ever after with Daring. Not RAVEN!

While Apple was having inner turmoil over the fact she wasn’t chosen to be the next show white, Raven was a different story.

Right now? Raven was on the verge of tears, of hyperventilating.

“Why am I the next Snow White?” She questioned to herself, bringing her hands up to her face. She purses her lips together, staring out to the crowd. She watched as Dexter stood up carefully, staring at the Queen with worried eyes.

Maddie? She was beaming happily, a loud cheer coming out of her. She jumped up to her feet. “THATS MY BEST FRIEND! SHES A HERO!” She yelled, practically vibrating out of excitement for Raven.

Raven couldn’t help but smile, wiping away the tears that started to roll down her face. She, RAVEN QUEEN, was the hero of this story. All her life she was raised to be a villain. She was not given a damn choice to have good things.

It was always that made her shunned and casted away. Because her mother was Evil. She couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed, not even signing the book

Thankfully she didn’t have to, because Grimm took the book and fled before she could do anything.


	3. Chapter 3

_‘What is the meaning of this?’_ Grimm thought as he hurriedly made his way to his office.

How can Raven Queen be the next Snow White? Her mother was the Evil Queen!

Grimm stormed into his office and glared at the mirror that had a towel draped over it that sat near the window.

He really should put it away. Raven was due a visit in a few months.

He locked the door before he was followed and growls as he rips the sheets off the mirror.

Mira’s purple eyes stared back at him and she chuckles darkly.

“What can I do for you Grimm?” she says sugary sweet. 

Mira was in her cell filing her nails as she raised a delicate eyebrow at him.

“What did you do?” he growls.

He was suspecting she had something to do with this.

He had suspected it since he saw Apple White’s hair when the girl was much younger.

It was a well known fact that no matter the hair of the Prince who saved their Snow White, their offspring was born with ebony hair.

Apple had platinum blonde hair.

It wasn’t correct.

It was unnatural. 

But they waved it off as it must have been a recessive trait that beat out the dominant trait. 

However, Raven…

Well she had ebony hair…. not blonde like past Evil Queens.

Surely she dyed her hair since she was younger.

The baby pictures across Good King Castle showed newborn Raven with ebony hair. The purple later came out in her hair when she was a year old of course.

But all Evil Queens have been blonde.

Platinum blonde really.

Then when they went through the Snow White story they dyed it a different color really for fun once the story was done. 

But no matter the Next Generation of Queens are born with platinum blonde hair. No matter what really.

Realization hits him.

“You switched them in birth didn’t you,” he asks softly as he drops himself to his chair and takes a deep breath, he ran his fingers through his hair.

Mira claps sarcastically, “finally someone figured it out,” she said with a bite in her tone and chuckles.

Grimm sighs and looks up glaring at the Mira, “why?” he asked with a growl.

“Well… I did it to mess with Snowballs what did you think?” she said with a raised eyebrow as she inspected her nails.

Grimm sighs rubbing his hands over his face and growls.

“Well this can’t stay hidden. The book has shown the truth,” Grimm says which causes Mira to snap her head to look up at him.

“You shall do no such thing!” she roars but Grimm ignored her as he stood up.

He had a few things to do.

Contacting Snow and her husband were one of them, and the Good King as well.

God the media will have a field day with this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @thegayestasexual wrote this chapter

Snow had not expected the call on her daughter’s Legacy Day. That should have been the first red flag.

She got up from her chair, setting down the book that was on her lap. She had been reading one of her daughter’s favorite stories.

The next red flag should have been the way Grimm talked. Panicked and emotional exhausted.

“Snow…” The principal began, bringing his hand to his face. He sighed softly on the line. “There has been a new revelation.”

Unfortunately, that was the final piece that set off warning bells in her mind.

And who else would she have expected? It had to be Mira.

“Is Apple alright?” Immediately the Queen asked about Apple, her little Apple.

The next words from Grimm did not surprise her though.

Mira switched the babies.

Apple was not hers.

Raven was hers.

Bringing one hand to her mouth, tears started to well up in her eyes.

Much like Grimm, she had suspected something when Mira and her were were giving birth.

Snow White’s have always had ebony colored hair. Evil Queen’s? Platinum Blonde.

That didn’t stop Snow from loving Apple as much as she could.

But…to know her flesh and blood is shunned by her peers, pressured into following Mira’s legacy. To be casted out?

A fiery rage started igniting in her heart, and Mira would not know what’s coming to her.

“I will be there soon.” Snow said calmly, almost too calmly.

That scared Grimm.

Because Snow’s rage is ten times worse than Mira’s. No one wanted to be on the other side of that.

Yet, Mira unlocked the Mother Bear trigger inside of Snow.

Snow hung up the phone, making her way to her husband’s office.

They will have a long talk about this.


	5. Chapter 5

Good King was sitting in the kitchen with Baker and the twins when he got the call and he froze.

It was Legacy Day for Raven.

Was something wrong?

He placed his hot chocolate mug down and answered it.

“Hello?”

“Father?” Snow’s voice made him freeze.

Snow never ever tried to contact him in the 18 years after her story ended. 

Not even when she got pregnant with Apple.

“Father?” he heard the distraught voice of his… daughter.

“Hello my dear,” he said softly.

“I…I… You need to go to Ever After High right now,” his daughter said firmly which made him tense up.

“Is something wrong with Raven? What happened?!” he asks beginning to panic.

If his little girl was in trouble then damn it he needed to go and help!

Baker froze has he heard the king begin to panic, he cared deeply about the princess and if anything was wrong then he would gladly help the king.

Snow squeezes her eyes shut, her father cared so much about Raven. She couldn’t just tell him from the phone. He had to hear it from Grimm himself.

She didn’t have the heart to tell him herself.

“Meet me and Charming at Grimm’s office father,” she said softly.

—–

Grimm grimaced and felt a bit sympathetic as Snow was hugged by her husband and Good King was hunched over a chair and sighs deeply. 

He had endured her screaming before she had called for her father, Good King to come to the school.

The Good King looked up with red eyes and spoke in a broken voice that broke Snow’s heart.

“So this entire time I’ve been raising my granddaughter?” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @thegayestasexual wrote this chapter

The Good King was feeling all of the emotions at once.

James Good was genuinely a person who loved his second wife as much as he did Snow’s mother. Mira was one of the good things that came after Snow’s mother had died

He felt betrayed by Mira, she would take his own daughter away from the both of them?

He couldn’t even RAISE Apple?

Now the names the two women have given to Raven and Apple made sense.

Raven had been Diana’s first choice for her daughter. As had Apple with Mira’s.

King Charming placed one hand on his wife’s shoulder, rubbing circles into her shoulder every once in a while. “Can…we see Raven and Apple?” Despite the fact he was Snow’s rock in this situation, he was all broken up inside.

Grimm could only sigh bringing his hand up to his face. Letting it slide down he offered a strained but kind smile.

“Yes.” He spoke calmly getting up from his seat.

* * *

While this was going down, outside on the platform, Raven Queen, or actually Raven White, sat on the ground curled up.

Maddie was the first person to reach her best friend, crouching down next to the girl. She gently lifted the girl into her arms. “You were destined for good.” She whispers softly

Cerise was the next, and by then there was an uproar from Apple. The Red hooded girl nearly let her wolf features loose when she realized Apple was storming up the stairs.

“There’s no way Raven can be the next Snow White! IM her daughter!” Apple yelled pointing to herself, blue eyes filled with confused anger.

“Raven is the VILLAIN of my story! Not the hero!” She continued throwing her arms in the air.

“AND ANOTHER THING-“ she was about to start screaming when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder.

“That’s enough.”


	7. Chapter 7

Grimm sighs, he should’ve seen it.

How could he and Baba Yaga be fools?

Apple was much too egotistical to be Snow’s daughter. Sure Diana had been a bit egotistic, but that was with the Dragon Games with Mira.

Apple basically bragged and looked for praise whenever she did something good. 

Raven in the other hand….

How could they have been fools?

“Come with me Apple.”

How did they not see it sooner?

Both girls were complete opposites from their “mothers.”

 _‘Magic,’_ popped up in his mind which almost caused him to freeze as he dragged Apple W- no, Apple Queen to his office. Raven White had followed them after he gestured for her to follow.

Maddie was quiet. She knew her friend was quite shocked, but she knew she had to stay quiet to let Raven be able to process what was happening.

—–

Mira avoids looking at James in the face, the sad look in his face almost broke her, she truly loved him when they married, but his blue eyes made her resent him for how almost similar they looked to Diana’s.

“How could you?” her husband asks weakly.

“To get back at Snow.”

“YOU PREVENTED ME FROM RAISING RAVEN! YOU MADE YOURSELF LOSE YOUR CHANCE TO SEE APPLE’S FIRST STEPS AND WORDS!!!” Diana roars out with angry tears brimming in her eyes.

How dare Mira do this? Just to get back at her?

“Oh please baldy here recorded them,” Mira said dismissively.

Diana wanted to scream, how DARE Mira belittle her father?! At a time like this?

“Mira…. we raised our granddaughter. Not the little baby girl you basically suffered almost 2 days of labor for,” James said softly.

Mira sighs and looked at them with a glare.

“What did you expect from the Evil Queen when there’s barely any guards at Snowball’s door? Please, it was an invitation basically.”

Before more yelling could be done there was a gentle knock on the office door.


	8. Chapter 8

While the meeting was occurring in Grimm’s office, those that were still seated when the commotion started stayed quiet.

The royals nervously looked around as if to wait for the book while the rebels got angsty.

Dexter was fidgeting, Raven looked so worried and then shocked as she looked at the book.

Was it because she was shocked to see she was the next Snow White?

Everyone stayed silent before a voice was heard.

“Honestly not surprised Raven is the next Snow White. I mean…have you seen her hair? It’s ebony black. She makes a perfect Snow White,” said the voice and they turned to look at Faybelle who was looking at her nails.

That statement caused an argument.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @thegayestasexual wrote this

“So would Apple!” Daring jumped to his feet getting ready to defend the girl who he thought that he would rescue. He purses his lips together, looking over at his brother.

“Right?” The blonde male questioned, before taking in a deep breath.

“Well what if Apple is the Next Evil Queen?” Faybelle countered placing her elbow against the seat in front of her.

There was a beat of pause before a soft voice rose up.

“What if Raven and Apple’s moms aren’t who we think they are?” Madeline questioned tilting her head to the side. She placed a finger underneath her chin.

“After all isn’t all Snow White’s ebony colored hair and Evil Queen’s blonde?”

That made most of the royals pause for a moment. Then Daring fell back onto his seat, yea that was a very plausible explanation.

* * *

Diana turned her head over to the door, she purses her lips together sending Mira a death glare. If it weren’t for the fact the other female was stuck in a mirror prison…

Then Mira probably would be dead. She would have killed her.

Grimm opened the door revealing the two girls behind him.

Now that Diana knew the truth, she saw how much her little Apple looked like Mira.

She should have saw it the moment she notices Apple’s hair.

But she couldn’t bring herself to hate Apple, as it was revealed that this is her baby sister.

She raised her baby sister.

However, when she laid eyes on her little girl Raven. The current Snow White had to hold back a gasp.

Raven looked so much like her. How could she not have seen that?

Walking past Apple, she pulled Raven into a hug. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t raise you.” She whispered

“Mom?” Apple asked softly, staring at Diana.


	10. Chapter 10

Snow stepped away and looked away, she couldn’t face Apple. The blonde hair reminded her too much of Mira when she looked back at all the times she would hesitate to even touch her dau- no. Sister.

She raised her sister.

Half sister really while her daughter was raised by her grandparents and possibly developed anxiety from the pressure to take Mira’s legacy.

Raven froze at the hug.

Other than her father the only one she allowed to hug her was Maddie and thar was because the Wonderland girl basically burst into her life.

“I…I’m sorry Snow-”

“I’m your mother,” Diana blurts out and steps back as she covered her mouth as if in shock.

Mira cackles behind the mirror.

“I switched the two of you in birth is what she means. Useless Apple is mine while you Raven…my dear are Snowball’s,” Mira said softly.

She may have been an Evil Queen, but she had room in her dark heart to like her granddaughter a bit, but Apple was too useless to her.

The girl looked for approval. Unbecoming of a Queen.

While Raven strived to do her best, something she somewhat tolerated.

Raven’s eyes filled with tears at what she heard while Apple’s cheeks turned crimson at what Mira said.

And an argument started.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the @thegayestasexual

Apple for one looked betrayed staring over at Mira. She finally had the words to sink in.

SHE, Apple QUEEN, was the next Evil Queen.

She was swapped at birth with her niece.

She was raised by her sister.

“This can’t be possible!” Apple yelled when she started to push back against all of the thoughts.

This was her DESTINY. The blonde girl was supposed to be the next Snow White.

Now looking over at her grand- no, her father. Her heart nearly broke seeing how broken he looked.

If the former “princess” had any common sense she probably would feel guilty in pressuring Raven to sign the book.

Well, she didn’t.

Raven took a step backwards, all the while making her way to a wall. She pressed her back up against it. The room around her felt like it was closing in on her.

Diana turned to look Apple in the eyes this time, she didn’t want to hear that come out of her sister’s mouth. “It is true.” Her voice was that of a true monarch.

Someone who was getting ready to defend their kin.

Raven deserved to be a hero after all.

There was no one stopping Diana from protecting her daughter’s future anymore.

“Apple, I am not your mother. You’re my sister.”


	12. Chapter 12

“You mean half sister,” Mira said with a bored tone as she looked at her nails.

“Seems as if nurture didn’t affect Apple at all my dear,” she said snidely to the room as if to taunt her step daughter.

Raven was close to hyperventilating at the news.

King Charming’s heart broke to see his true daughter almost panicking and so he slowly walked over to her and helped her calm down.

It broke him to see his actual daughter almost break down in tears, but he had to stay strong for her.

She was Raven White, his little girl.

“It’s ok sweetie. Take deep breaths. In and out,” he said softly.

Apple watched this all with a hurt look on her face before looking at her gran- no, her mother.

Her mother who was looking at her with disgust.

And her true father looking at her with pained eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the @thegayestasexual

Apple felt…well two things really. One of them was the fact she started to feel an unbridled rage towards Raven.

The girl who she tried to get to follow her story. Before she knew that she was the next Snow White.

The other one happened to be betrayal.

Her mother, who was currently locked in that mirror, didn’t even to think and go. “Hey maybe I shouldn’t do this?”

She balled her hand up into a fist, tears of frustration started to well up in her eyes.

It was then that her destiny was sealed. Not that Apple noticed, no. She couldn’t notice anything underneath how much rage was inside of her.

Well if they wanted an Evil Queen, Apple Queen was going to ruin Ravens ever after.

Raven however, watched her birth father with guarded eyes. She did follow his instructions starting to breath out in time with the male.

Diana ran over to her daughter, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay my sweet Raven?” Dhe asked softly

“I am now…sn- I mean mother.” The dark haired female says softly, leaning into the other’s touch.


	14. Chapter 14

Mira noticed the look and rolled her eyes, “dear god Apple I only meant for it to go for a year or two. However, no one literally said anything…so I kept quiet. I do know however, when your first words and steps were. I had a raven watch over you,” she said with a smirk as she eyed the fuming Apple.

James walked over to Apple and crouched a little to be in her eye level, “you are my daughter. I wish she never did this my dear Apple,” he said softly.

“But she…has no magic,” Grimm said.

“Oh…she has to sign the actual book before she receives them. Raven’s were basically just a spell to make her to have accidental magic. They’ll dissapear of course once Apple signs the actual book which makes her useful of course for her story,” Mira said watchinh her Apple closely.

“STOP BELITTLING OUR DAUGHTER,” James yelled at his wife which caused Apple to feel at ease.

So this is something Raven had to go through?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the @thegayestasexual

If it weren’t for the fact James was there, then Apple probably would be unleashing her anger out on her mother.

Really it made sense

Raven never had a bad evil bone in her body. She was always there to be good. To be helpful

If Apple and Raven were in a different life, maybe they could have been friends. Maybe their destines wouldn’t matter

This universe had a cruel joke to it however.

Apple glanced over at Raven, watching her half sister Comfort the poor girl.

Poor poor Raven.

‘At least you get something good. You deserve it.’ The last bit of good inside of her brought this to the forefront of her mind.

“And?” Apple turned an icy stare towards her mother, cocking her head to the side. “If I’m a Queen, I may as well own it.” She hissed out

“Apple…” Raven said softly


	16. Chapter 16

“Clearly harrasing a girl to do what you want isn’t remotely evil?” Mira bit back to her daughter and smirked as Apple took a step back.

“Oh you think I wouldn’t find out dear?” she cooes.

Apple pales a little and flinches as her half sister hissed at her before wincing at her reaction.

“The glamour I put on both of you will also dissapear once you sign the book dear. Showing your true looks,” Mira said with a wide smirk that scared Apple a bit.

“You what?” James asked softly.

“Oh please she doesn’t remotely have your eyes. She has mine,” she said with a bored tone.

Apple’s eyes widened, she loved her eyes. To realize she only had them because of a spell truly hurt her.

“Those purple eyes that I knew she would make a great Queen like the past ones.”

Apple feels a chill on her back, but she knew she had a destiny to follow.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the @thegayestasexual

The next day at the school, Raven felt hyper aware of the fact Apple would glare at her every now and again.

How couldn’t she?

She knew how **much** Apple wanted this happy ending, really it was anything anyone would ever talk about.

How Apple would end up with Daring Charming, Prince Extraordinaire. He would be the one to wake her up, then they would banish Raven out of their kingdom.

However, there was one thing that had her reeling. She couldn’t get it out of her mind at all.

The Storybook of Legends is a fake.

“The actual book” what happened to the actual book?

What the hell did her grandmother do with it?

The ebony haired female nearly jumped out of her skin feeling someone wrap an arm around her shoulder. However, she relaxed when she noticed who it was.

Madeline Hatter grinned widely eagerly chatting up her best friend. “Do you think they will have to redo Legacy day?” The multicolor haired girl tilts her head, practically bouncing on her feet.

Raven didn’t realize her best friend was leading them towards the Rebel lunch table until they were there.

She couldn’t help but laugh sitting down at her table, later Cerise and Hunter joined them.

“Well a lot of us didn’t even get to sign the book.” Cerise pointed out plopping down in the seat across from Maddie.

“Well..there’s a recent development.” Raven finally found the courage to speak up, glancing up at her best friends.

“What recent development?” Hunter rose an eyebrow taking his seat next to Cerise, a look of confusion washing over his face. What kind of development would get Raven this worried?

“The Storybook of Legends we have, is not the REAL Storybook of Legends.”

And that’s when chaos erupted.

The royals, who have been listening in, immediately snapped their heads in Raven’s direction.

Daring jumped up slamming his hands on the lunch table. “Excuse me, WHAT?!” He yelled out of shock, before turning his head over to Apple. Who had came in at the right time.

Apple jumped a bit when Briar ran up to her, shaking the poor girl. “Is it true?! It can’t be true! The storybook of legends is a fake?” The dark skinned princess asked almost frantic, however on the inside she was glad.

Briar didn’t get to write in it, but she was secretly very scared. She would have to sleep for a hundred years. All her friends? They would be gone, the only person she would see in a hundred years is Faybelle.

The girl who cursed her in the first place.

Apple couldn’t stop the sigh leaving her mouth, nodding her head. “Yes it’s a fake.”

Ashlynn stares ar the two of them, her eyes widening. “Oh my gosh…” she whispered softly

“So…where is the real Storybook of Legends?” Goldie spoke up, a little confused.


	18. Chapter 18

"It's in our old dorm room,” spoke a soft voice.

“Mom?” Cerise called out softly causing everyone to see the current Red Riding Hood, Crimson Hood as she walked up to them with Grimm beside her.

Grimm looked exhausted. He had bags under his eyes with how long it took to explain to the faculty of what had occured.

They were going to have to reschedule Legacy Day as well as switch Apple and Raven’s schedules with what correspond with them.

He was just so tired.

The school had yet to find out the reasons why Raven and Apple had different roles.

But the students, the whole school already suspected it.

It slowly spiraled out once everyone during Legacy Day who were there to write their names came to the conclusion whispers broke out.

More so when they saw Snow White, her husband, and her father leave Grimm’s office.

Crimson Hood had the hood of her cape down to show her weary eyes as she clenched her fingers into fists.

She looked to the floor and sighs deeply.

“Mira…Mira never wanted to sign the book, but the pressure from everyone got too much to her and after Legacy Day she broke into Grimms office and replaced it with a well glamoured and magicked one. One that many have been signing after us.”

Grimm sighs, he looked up at the stunned faces before rubbing the back of his head.

“Legacy Day will be rescheduled until we find the book. Now Ms. Hood… where did Mira hide the book.”

Crimson Hood nervously played with her cape as she sighs, “in our old dorm room,” she said softly.

“Mira said that… all those that have a story to follow in the book who are in Wonderland have to be there. Since well… you said those rules,” Mr. Badwolf said as he walked up to the headmaster and his wife.

“Yeah Apple’s mother basically fucking cursed the place, so how will you get there?” Faybelle and Duchess said at the same time which caused everyone to tense up and for Apple to glare at them before furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

“No yeah… we all… kinda basically came to the conclusion on why Raven is the next Snow White,” Hunter said beside Ashlynn.

Grimm sighs, “well… now Snow has to announce it for others to know around the kingdom. However, yes Badwolf how will we get to Wonderland if Mira cursed it?”

“She can break the curse,” he said.

“How?”

“We have to let her out to do it,” he said softly.


End file.
